Red Stinger (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Red Stinger. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 6 |cost = 4 |set = |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = Team-Up |flavor text = "I do stretching exercises every morning," he says. "It's important to stay physically and mentally nimble."}} Red Stinger is a super-rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /6 . It has the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, and its ability changes its stats to 6 /2 when it is played behind another plant on its lane. So far, this card was released in both the iOS and Android versions. However, only iOS players are able to purchase it due to the Games for Red being on iOS only. Android players cannot purchase it, but it is still shown in the Collection screen. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability:' When played behind a Plant, this becomes 6 /2 *'Rarity:' Super-Rare Card description "I do stretching exercises every morning," he says. "It's important to stay physically and mentally nimble." Strategies With Red Stinger is a very useful plant to play as offense or defense of your choice. Its stats is similar to that costs 1 more sun and has 2 extra health. If you do play the Red Stinger behind a plant, it becomes more stronger but less defensive like that could deal huge damage to a strong zombie or Zombie Hero. If not, it becomes more defensive, which it could help to keep it alive and attack slowly. Either way, you can play it as offense or defense, depending on what the zombie hero can plan and what strategy you prefer to play. Be careful against Crazy heroes, as playing Red Stinger behind a plant can allow Crazy heroes to destroy it very easily with a . Against Hearty heroes, try to play Red Stinger behind a plant so it can be immune to or . Since it is also a flower plant, which is really useful when playing as as it can benefit and . It should be noted that Red Stingers are not able to change their form after being planted, even if another plant is placed in front of it or that plant is destroyed. Against Red Stinger can sometimes be very dangerous if it's behind a plant as it may be hard to destroy and deal huge damage to a strong zombie or the zombie hero. In that case, , , , , and about any Strikethrough zombie can help destroy Red Stinger behind a plant, unless the zombie is destroyed by a trick. If Red Stinger isn't played behind a plant, it can protect the plant hero with itself. To stop it, use Deadly zombies, , or . Gallery Red_Stinger_description.png|Red Stinger's statistics Red_stinger_in_pvzheroes.png|Red Stinger on the field RedStingerCard.png|Red Stinger in Captain Combustible's hand RedStingerGrayedOutCard.jpg|Grayed-out card in the player's collection if they haven't obtained it 2_Red_Stinger.jpeg|Red Stinger when played behind a plant IMG_2255.png|Two Red Stingers in the same lane Red_stinger_with_power_flower_attacking.jpeg|Red Stinger attacking Defeated_Red_Stinger.jpeg|Red Stinger destroyed Cut_Down_to_Size_destroying_Red_Stinger.jpeg|Cut Down to Size being used on Red Stinger Red stinger RED ad.png|An advertisement for Red Stinger on the app store Videos Mission Red - Rose Quest and Red Stinger - Plants vs Zombies Heroes Part 56 Trivia *It can only be obtained from a Red Super Bundle. **However, it can also be created by the effects of Seedling, Petal-Morphosis, and Cornucopia. *Its the only plant from Lost City to return to this game. *Its description uses a part of its Plants vs. Zombies 2 Almanac entry. **In fact, its ability is very similar to the gameplay in Plants vs. Zombies 2 as it can become more offensive or defensive of the player's choice on where it is played. *This, , Trick or Treater, Turkey Rider, and Mayflower are the only cards that can't be crafted, despite not being token cards. **It is also the only card to be released on a specific device. **This is because they are event cards in early access and will be available to craft later. Category:Flower cards Category:Guardian cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants Category:Super-rare plants Category:Team-Up plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants